


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Humiliation, I'm so sorry for this, Masturbation, Omorashi, Spanking, Watersports, but not that sorry, cardi c cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cardinal Copia gets stuck in a meeting, desperate to piss.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short and unedited but... the world totally didn't need this and I just had to provide.
> 
> find me on Tumblr @saddestghuleh!

The Cardinal did his damnedest not to squirm in his chair. For the third time this week, one of the sisters was in to discuss matters of educational funds. She was sharp, ruthlessly blunt, and taking up all of his time until he inevitably approved what she desired. This time around, she was taking up  _ far too much time _ . The evening Mass was hours away, he hadn’t written a homily, and  _ goddammit _ , he had to piss.

 

“--we need new books for better a curriculum, Cardinal, and frankly, refreshed editions of Crowley’s works. The books we have now are practically unusable.” The Cardinal “hmm”ed and nodded. The sister tapped her foot. “Are you even listening?”

 

Copia raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for anyone of her status to take such a stern tone with him. It was near commanding… and she  _ was  _ beautiful, now that he was paying more attention to it. But a twinge in his bladder took his attention away.

 

“Yes, sister, I understand. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“That’s what you said on Tuesday, Cardinal. With all due respect--” she continued, but at this point Copia was struggling to follow. He had to get out of here, there was no way he could hold it until Mass. Or through Mass, for that matter. He crossed his legs one way, and then the other. The sister continued, though she was clearly aware that something was amiss. Copia felt poorly about her feeling unheard, but… a Church leader pissing himself was undignified and a situation he’d like to avoid. It nearly hurt now. He hadn’t noticed a pause in her monologue.

 

“Is everything alright?” Sweet Satan. How to get out of this? Copia cleared his throat. Could he even stand? He decided to try.

 

“Perfectly fine, sister.” As he stood, he felt his bladder shift and the urge grew so desperate that he could feel himself starting to leak. ‘Fuck.’ He cleared his throat again and felt tears starting to form from the urgency.

 

“Are you… sure? Cardinal?” Copia bent forward to put his hands on his desk, but the movement worsened the situation and he felt a small stream of piss leave him. He felt helpless, like an absolute idiot about to piss himself in his vestments. What kind of Church leader was he? Certainly none of the Papas before him found themselves in such a childish, ridiculous situation. Another squirt escaped. Tears threatened to overflow and fall down his cheeks now.

 

“I-I am just fine, sister, just, um, please, I--” his voice broke. Copia tried to stand back up. When he did, he felt his bladder finally give out. He couldn’t find his voice as he pissed himself. He wasn’t even wearing black to help hide it--no, he’d worn red. It took a moment, but then the sound of piss hitting the floor, rushing from him, filled the room. A dark stain began to appear in the front of his vestments. Copia couldn’t even move. He put a hand to his mouth and looked down as tears fell like little droplets into the puddle growing beneath him. 

 

“Sister, I am s-so sorry, um, please. L-Leave.” The sister only stood still, her straight posture never wavering through her eyes were wide behind her thick glasses. She coughed, once, and put her hands behind her back.

 

“Cardinal… Are you… hard right now?” Oh, for fucks sake. Copia had hoped to  _ at least _ have hidden that, but the wet fabric was clinging and…

 

“Sister, please…” She stepped forward until she was at the other side of the desk, her heels inches from the puddle of piss. Copia choked out a small little sob that he tried to pass off as a cough.

 

“Let me help you.” It wasn’t a question so much as a command in the same stern tone from earlier. Copia wrapped his arms around himself and squirmed on his feet, trying to do anything other than look at the woman. He was covered in his own warm piss, crying, and hard as a rock. Nothing worse could happen.

 

She stepped around the desk, up to the Cardinal. He flinched a little, not wanting her to get dirty or see his black makeup running from tears. Regardless, she turned him to face her, and began to undress him. That’s when the Cardinal looked up, eyes wide. Was this happening? Now? His face flushed red.

 

“You don’t have to--”

 

“Nonsense. You clearly need someone to look after you, Cardinal. You’ve made such a mess.” Her words sent an unwanted twitch straight through his cock. She’d stripped him down to nothing now and was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. She had clearly noticed the effect her harsh words had on him. A small, nasty smile graced her features. “You’ve been a filthy boy, Cardinal.”

 

He couldn’t help but moan at the words. The sister tapped her foot, heels making a small splashing sound in the puddle. 

 

“Bend over.” To his everlasting credit, he didn’t bother to ask ‘what’. Instead, the Cardinal obeyed this woman, harsh and beautiful, and bent himself over the desk, pressing his hot, wet cheek against the cool wood and Church documents. She placed a hand on his ass, light, and rubbed circles there.

 

“You’re such a disgrace, Copia.” The hand left his skin and came down with a hard smack. Copia shivered, tears renewed at the stinging pain. “You call yourself a leader, a man of Satan.” Another smack. The wetness from his accident magnified the sting of her hand, and he choked out a cry.

 

“I’m sorry, sister…” She rubbed his ass again, where it was getting warm from her blows.

 

“What do you say?” She spanked him again, twice in quick succession. Copia’s tears were flowing freely now. 

 

“P-please…” Smack.

 

“Please, what?” Another smack.

 

“Please forgive me, sister!” Copia cried out, voice breaking and choking up. He ass felt hot, he felt exposed and berated, and yet he could feel how hard his cock was.

 

“Good boy, Copia. Do you want to touch yourself for me?” He nodded meekly against the desk. She let him stand up and gestured to the chair. He sat, trying to make himself small, and only looked at her.

 

“Will you watch, sister?”

 

“I most certainly will, Copia. I want to see how depraved you are.” Again his cock strained at the words. He stroked himself, looking at her shoes, the black material wet from his piss. He stroked himself again and heard her click her tongue. “Look at me.”

 

“Y-yes…” Copia looked up into her eyes and found her smirking. He kept stroking himself, feeling how close he was to orgasm already. Without meaning to, he gasped and moaned for her, his humiliation fueling him on. Looking directly at the sister who’d just beaten him made his face burn but he kept on until he was so close to cumming it hurt.

 

“Sister, ah--fuck, please…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let--let me cum for you,  _ mater _ , please, fuck, let me cum!” She nodded her head, looking down on him with a grin.

 

“Cumming from this? You’re disgusting, Copia.” And just like that, he was over the edge, spilling his seed over his hand and up onto his soft belly. Some dripped down into the puddle of cooling piss. What a mess.

 

“See to it that my budget requests get approved, Cardinal.” The sister turn on her heel and began to leave the room, her heels clicking away. Over her shoulder she said, “I promise not to tell, if they do.”

 

Alone, the Cardinal was unsure of how to collect himself, of where to begin cleaning up from the whole situation. Mass was in an hour, and he’d be under his spare clothing covered in dried cum and piss… Through the remnants of tears, Copia stood, smiling as he thought about his next budget request meeting with the sister.


End file.
